The Apprentice
by The Painted Green Door
Summary: AU. Ella becomes a scullery maid in the royal palace where political changes threaten to unsettle the quaint kingdom and where a boy with sparkling blue eyes seems intent on being a constant presence in her life. Inspired by the 2015 Movie.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read _The Apprentice_.

I don't want to bore you with a very long author's note but I do have to address a couple of things:

1\. Even though this idea had been residing in my head for quite some time I originally had no intention on actually taking the time and writing it down on paper (as you can see I am very shy about my writing).

2\. In a perfect and ideal world I would be updating every week but I can safely say that will not happen due to the fact that life is very busy. You have been warned.

3\. If this story is not your type of Bertie Bott's Bean Flavour, please leave it unharmed so some other lad or lass can enjoy it to the fullest extent. Thank you.

4\. Disclaimer: I do not own 'Cinderella' or Disney in any way. The only thing I own is my brain and story plot.

I think that about sums it up. So if you will, please sit back, relax and enjoy _'The Apprentice'._

* * *

 **THE APPRENTICE**

* * *

 **By: The Painted Green Door**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

Eleanor woke up with a start, her eyes fluttering briefly for only a few moments before she managed to focus her gaze on the scene before her. The fire and its embers had long been extinguished but the smoky smell still filled the space between her and the fireplace. Stretching nimbly she turned on her back to gaze at the ceiling which was painted in a subtle shade of cream. She had the most wonderful dream. She was sure of it. Something in her bones had told her so. Yet when she desperately racked her mind, urging herself to remember, she could not draw up a single detail.

"How lovely it must have been." She said as her eyelids grew gradually heavier, sleep threatening to drag her back down into its depths of darkness. A chime sounded throughout the household making her quickly open her eyes as a small gasp flew from her lips. Glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room her eyes widened. She had woken up nearly an hour late. Scampering to her feet she smoothed her rather tarnished skirt the best as she could (never mind her hair) before she hurried down to the kitchens. Her thoughts scattered and her heart racing, she started tending to the stove before sneaking out of the kitchen door where the chicken coop was located. Saying a silent prayer as she hoped good old faithful Penrose and Ophelia had each laid at least one egg. Returning to the kitchens victorious she worked as fast as she could, careful not to burn any of the toast, poached eggs and bacon (though she was close a few times at burning the thin slices of bacon). Seasoning the simple dishes the best as she possibly could, she made a mental note to ask if she would be able to go to town in order to buy some spices. The small collection of bottles that held such delicacies were almost empty again.

"Cinderella! Where is she?"

Ella recognized it was Drizella's voice and silently winced as some dust had fallen from the beams of the kitchen ceiling. Quickly fumbling to gather three place settings (not four-she still remembered the last time she tried to join them and the amount of pride she had to swallow) and piling the hot food on a silver tray that she had found in one of the cupboards, she dashed to upstairs to find Drizella already sitting at the table, her eyes looking suspiciously towards her, "Running a bit late, aren't we Cinderella?"

"Oh Drizzy, don't you know she hates it when you call her that?" Anastasia announced as she flounced into the room (although her hair, did not. Her curls were permed in such tight ringlets that her hair seemed to be stiff as a board). Anastasia ignored Drizella's full-fledged scowl and instead glanced hungrily at the food that Ella had laid on a nearby table. Anastasia then turned her attention to the petite drowsy girl who was frantically setting the table, "Mother will be quite upset with you slacking on breakfast." She stated before she gave a rather wicked smile that made Ella falter in her placing the last knife on the table.

"Oh yes. Quite upset." Drizella agreed eagerly, snickering for a moment before she quickly composed herself and glanced towards the doorway, "Mother, Cinderella doesn't even have breakfast ready." She said this rather sourly but Drizella failed to hide the pure glee in her voice. Both of the sisters loved to witness their dear step-sister be humiliated, it was their favorite task to accomplish.

Ella froze for a moment before swallowing thickly and straightening her spine. She could feel two burning eyes on the back of her neck. "Have courage." She thought as she managed to look at who was supposedly her step-mother.

"My, my. Slacking on the duties?" Lady Tremaine said with a small snarl as she took her place at the table. Remembering she still had a knife in her hand Ella dropped it quickly on the table as if it had suddenly burned her skin before taking a small step back, "I'm sorry-"

"Doesn't matter." Lady Tremaine carried on with mock sympathy, "I just feel so bad for the poor souls at the castle that have to put up with you. You'll get in trouble in you continue sloppy work such as you do now."

There was a glint in the older woman's eyes that made Ella feel sick to her stomach. A look that told her Ella was in trouble. She was tempted at this particular moment to take a seat or perhaps go and get some fresh air outside, but she knew that wasn't a wise choice, "The castle?"

"Yes. The castle. I've already told you." The woman snapped, looking rather annoyed (although Ella was sure Madam hadn't told her at all). The mistress of the estate then took a small breath before bestowing Ella a rather weak smile that looked more like a grimace, "You've been such a burden on us. Too much actually. It's time you did some real work Ella and helped out with securing this estate. I'd hate to see the family loose this house, wouldn't you Ella?"

Ella was taken aback, not sure what to say, "Well yes but I-"

Lady Tremaine clapped in hands as if she was delighted at how everything seemed to be working out (which in reality, she probably was), "Then it's settled. I've managed to pull a few strings and you'll be a scullery maid in the palace from now on. You'll be leaving tomorrow at noon." Her eyes then flickered briefly to the table behind her step-daughter, "Pass the toast, Ella."

Quietly serving breakfast to the three, Ella did her best to keep back the tears that threatened to spill. It wasn't until Lady Tremaine dismissed her with a lazy flick of her hand that the tears spilled down her cheeks as she rushed to the kitchens, her sobbing muffled as she clapped a hand over her mouth. Closing her eyes and pressing her lips together she tried her best to stop the wave of sadness that seemed intent in drowning her.

"And did you see her? Covered in ashes."

Laughter faintly made its way down to the kitchens and Ella clutched the edge of the battered wooden table that stood near her for support. Her eyes had caught the brass pot that laid on it; her reflection was distorted but the brass pot couldn't manipulate the thin layer of soot that was on her face. With a small choking sob she did the only thing she could think of:

Run.

Her body felt numb as she mounted Major who, sensing something was wrong, nickered gently. With a rather queasy smile to the dappled slender gray horse she clucked her tongue, urging him on. With a snort he set off at an easy pace seeming eager for a change of scenery. With a shaky laugh and a small pat against his neck, she urged him along with a squeeze of her legs. He didn't need any more encouragement. As Major cantered with ease, Ella let her thoughts consume her.

As much as her sisters and Lady Tremaine treated her rather cruelly at times, they were still family to Ella. They were the only connection to her father. And her father was the only connection to her dear mother. It also occurred to her many times that there must be something-some event that happened in Lady Tremaine's life that made her act in such a fashion. And for that, Ella pitied her. She also realized that in the end, she was fortunate-surely there were others that were worse off.

But other thoughts crept into her mind making her rather unsettled.

She wasn't terribly afraid of working at the castle. She was sure that the conditions must be pleasant, even for a scullery maid. If the circumstances were different she was confident that perhaps she could have been happy there. No, those thoughts didn't bother her. It was the sudden realization that she was once again forced to swallow her pride and dignity that ate away at her-that once again, Lady Tremaine had found a way to manipulate her. It was the realization that she would probably never see her home again, the house where she had grown up in and where sweet memories still roamed. It was the realization that once again, she lacked courage.

With a small cry that escaped her throat she tapped Major's sides lightly making the gentle animal transition to a gallop gracefully. She didn't notice that they had passed through the meadow and were already in the forest. Passing thick tree trunks and thin wiry ones, green flashed past her as the wind ran through her hair. And somehow this made her feel better. The feeling of the raw wind hitting her face and her blonde hair flying behind her somehow calmed her.

"Whoa!" a voice cried out. It was a man's voice. Frightened, Ella did her best to keep her face unemotional. Major whinnied looking rather startled himself as a hand suddenly reached out to grab the horse's mane, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the voice continued to call out as if he was trying to soothe Major who looked rather annoyed that he was being chided to slow down. With a reluctant snort he slowed down as Ella fixed her eyes on the hand that still held the dappled gray's mane.

"Are you alright?"

Ella's eyes traveled from the hand that finally let go of her horse to that of a man who looked a bit breathless, cutting her path off by guiding his horse in front of hers. Now she had no chance but to talk to him, although she did admit that he certainly seemed kind enough. His hair, which was a dark brown, seemed perfectly in place even though he and his horse had been galloping through the forest only moments ago. His eyes she had noticed were a blunt shade of blue which seemed rather piercing to her due part to the blue cravat around his neck and the contrasting green of his fine coat, but she rather liked them nevertheless. (She also silently marveled at the golden thread embroidery that was weaved delicately throughout the coat's collar and front-she found it to be quite beautiful.)

After a moment she spoke, "I'm alright, but you nearly frightened the life out of him." She said as she sharply turned Major away from the man, trying to calm Major who seemed rather jumpy, pawing the ground as he eyed the strange man skeptically. He tossed his head up and Ella did her best to soothe the animal.

"I would apologize though I feared for your well-being. Galloping through the forest at such a pace is rather careless." the man stated looking rather taken aback but nevertheless cordial towards her. With a gentle nudge of his heel, his own horse moved forward at a slow, steady walk. They seemed to be walking in a circle, at opposite sides of such a circle, but yet close enough it made Ella still feel somewhat wary.

"I thank you for your concern but I do believe you were doing such a task as well, were you not? Or else, how would you have caught up with me and my horse?" The young maiden asked as she looked over her shoulder towards him, expecting him to be embarrassed or at least flustered. Yet instead his eyes held amusement and Ella deduced his eyes seemed more brilliant when they held such an emotion.

"I also believe I should confess that I'd like to think I'm rather confident at my horseback riding abilities." She confided, adding it as a quick afterthought. She said this in a slight teasing tone but still tried to keep a good distance away from the man in case he made any abrupt movements. She was smart enough to realize that even though it was daylight, the woods were still a dangerous place to be alone in with a newcomer.

A lopsided grin overtook his lips and the young woman found it a rather difficult task not to smile back for it was rather infectious. But somehow she managed. "I have no doubt. You strike me as an accomplished horseback rider. But do believe me when I say that I had the best intentions in mind when I stopped your horse." He paused himself, "Perhaps if I knew of your abilities beforehand I could be closer in finding the stag I spotted not two moments ago."

"What has the stag done to you that you hunt him with such a desire?" She asked him, her tone a bit defensive. A sickening feeling formed in her stomach as she thought about the man wanting to hurt such a graceful, majestic animal.

Again, he seemed rather surprised at her words and was silent for a moment as if he was trying to think and carefully plan his answer, then, "Is he a friend of yours perhaps?"

Ella fought the smile that battled to grace her lips. A question for a question. Her eyes flickered to her dappled gray horse for a moment before looking back at the man who looked quite curious. A renewed interest burned in his eyes as he guided his horse gently in the enclosed area of the forest. Giving herself a moment to compose an answer just as smart she replied, "No. Unfortunately I've never made his acquaintance, though I believe it would be an honor to do so. However, regardless of whether I have met him before, I can say that he probably has a great deal left to do in his life." She said all of this while she was looking towards the trees, admiring how graceful the branches bent in the small gust of wind that dared to run through the forest.

A small lighthearted laugh echoed throughout the forest, making Ella glance at the man who seemed obviously amused. She was somewhat taken aback at her observation that the circle had been tightened, resulting in him being closer to her when compared to only a few moments ago. Strangely this fact made her feel at ease rather than frightening her. With a small shake of his head, some of his locks swaying gently with the movement he smiled with what Ella could only describe as a kind smile, "Miss, what do they call you?"

Ella returned his gesture, shaking her own head briefly as she responded, "Never mind what they call me." The caution that was fled only a moment ago was back. Although he seemed to be a rather likeable fellow (and certainly an entertaining conversationalist) she reminded herself to say nothing more than was actually needed.

"You shouldn't be this deep in the forest alone." He informed her after a moment. Now it was Ella's turn to be at a loss for words, and quite flabbergasted. Was he scolding her? For a moment such a possibility annoyed her, yet at the same time made her filled with pure wonder. Surely such a person who cared for another's well-being must be a good person at heart.

Pushing the thought aside she halted her horse by shifting her knees, "I'm not alone." She told him, "I'm with you Mister..." she lapsed momentarily into silence trying to remember if he had ever spoken his name. Finally deciding that he had not she carried on, "What do they call you?"

Another short burst of good natured laughter, "You don't know who I am?" he asked, looking doubtful and rather incredulous. This bewildered her but the man's expression only lasted for a mere millisecond on his face, making Ella wonder if she had imagined his shocked look, "That is…they call me Kit. Or my father does when he's in a good mood."

The comment made them both smile briefly before she carried on, finding her spirits lift. When was the last time she talked to anyone besides Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters? She couldn't recall. Gently encouraging Major to walk, Ella then questioned him further, "Where do you live Mr. Kit?"

"At the palace." He stated quickly before adding, "My father's teaching me his trade you see."

"You're an apprentice!" she asked, gasping slightly. She tried to think of a trade that required him to wear such fine clothes, ride a steed with the glossiest coat she had ever laid eyes upon and hunt stags until his heart's content. No profession came to mind. Yet he nodded his confirmation.

"Of a sort, yes."

She found herself grinning at his comment. Perhaps working at the castle wouldn't be so dreadful if Kit was there. Surely they would be able to see each other from time to time even if they had different tasks to do. She then launched her next question eagerly, wanting to know as much as she could, "That's very fine! Do they treat you well?"

"Better than I deserve most likely." He confessed, his blue eyes twinkling with an echo of amusement before he turned to look at her full on, "And you?"

"I'll be starting work at the palace tomorrow." She informed him, seeming rather relieved at the thought of knowing at least one familiar face when she arrived the next day. Her words made him abruptly halt his horse, his eyes widening with either slight surprise or unease (Ella couldn't decide which one), "Tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'll be working in the kitchens." As if suddenly aware at the fine clothes he wore and clean appearance, a stark contrast when compared to her own clothes and frazzled presentation, she then added with a small laugh to dissipate how self-conscious she felt, "Though sometimes I'm convinced I get along better with animals than humans."

Silence.

Ella couldn't understand what expression he wore on his face and it somehow made her even more uncomfortable than ever before. He looked towards the ground for a minute before then meeting her eyes, "That's very soon. Won't your family miss you?"

Swallowing with great difficulty, feeling as if she would choke at any given moment she mustered up the best smile she could (though she was sure it probably looked rather weak and unconvincing), "I'm sure they'll recover quickly."

A proud tone of a trumpet filled the space and they both glanced at where the sound seemed to be coming from. Faint hooves could be heard hitting against the soft ground of the forest and Ella glanced at Kit whose shoulders had slumped just the slightest bit (unbeknownst to her).

"Your company?" Ella asked him, arching an eyebrow as she watched Kit nod somewhat stiffly, "It seems at long last they have caught up to you."

"It seems you're right." He said after a moment, sounding rather reluctant as the noise of men shouting and horses snorting became gradually louder. Any moment now they would appear through the trees and he would have no choice but rejoin the men.

"Promise me they won't hurt him." Ella instructed, searching his face for any hints of emotion he might be feeling. Drawing nothing from his face she earnestly listened to his answer instead. Kit shifted in his saddle, a bit uncomfortable. He had never had felt this way before and it bothered him greatly, but whether or not he was upset by it he wasn't sure. Trying to form words that seemed content in staying lodged in his throat he struggled with his reply to the young maiden, "It's hunting season you see-"

"Just because it's done doesn't mean it's right." Ella cried out looking rather upset by his words. Chewing on the inside of her cheek she was tempted to ride back to the estate or perhaps further into the words. Any place to get her away from him. But instead she stayed watching as he grinned yet again.

"Right again."

The young maiden couldn't decide if he was mocking her or not, and she had no chance to evaluate for a rather hefty man trotted towards them, his eyes darting from her and Kit. Halting his horse (a large bulky chestnut) beside Kit's own horse he then finally spoke, "You went running off Your-"

"Ah Ingham, there you are!" Kit exclaimed with a loud short laugh as he then glanced between the two. Ella was watching the exchange between the two gentlemen carefully but did not notice the rather confused look Ingham gave his now-found companion. Once again, Kit felt uncomfortable. Running a hand through his neatly combed locks he then offered a thin smile (that was nevertheless genuine), "This is Ingham, Captain of the Royal Guard. The best man there is."

Ella smiled pleasantly at the man (though was rather uncertain how to proceed), "How do you do Mr. Ingham? Kit and I were just discussing matters of the Palace. I apologize. It seems I've kept your friend detained for too long." Now it was her turn to shift awkwardly on Major's bare back. Perhaps it was best to go…

"About my apprenticeship. She'll be starting work at the Palace tomorrow." Kit informed quickly, daring to shoot a look at Ella who was still smiling politely at the two men. Then straightening his back he shot a pleading look at the Captain who seemed rather entertained at how the conversation was going.

"Oh yes. Kit is a remarkable apprentice." Ingham spoke with a rather wicked grin towards the man himself. A shout sounded throughout the forest and another short sputter of the horn made its way to them. With his grin still etched on his lips he then gave a nod towards the maiden, "I'm sorry to say this but Kit is needed. The hunt resumes Miss..."

"Ella." She replied, feeling not the slightest bit wary at giving him her name. Sending a pleading look to Kit, who seemed to be fuming at the moment, she then wished them well. With a small cluck of the tongue Ingham trotted away, glancing back: a sign that he expected the apprentice to follow. Stifling a sigh the young man with the dazzling blue eyes met Ella's gaze, "You'll be safe in these woods?"

The petite young woman sent him a teasing smile, "Of course not Mr. Kit. I fear my horseback riding skills are lacking and there's been rumors a strange man who wears a green coat rides in the forest scaring maidens and their horses."

"I do hope he's caught. He sounds rather dangerous." He replied, pure amusement apparent in his eyes though he did not smile. Glancing towards the path where Ingham had disappeared, he then prodded his horse with his heel, making his steed settle into an easy trot, "I do hope we see each tomorrow Ella."

"As do I." She whispered as he disappeared out of sight leaving her entirely to herself.

* * *

 **Note:** Leave some love? Review?

Much love,

 _The Painted Green Door_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the support! It means so much to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

Just as Lady Tremaine had instructed, Ella packed her small carpetbag (which she had found lying around in the attic) after morning tea. There were not many items she decided to take with her for she supposed most of her necessities would be provided and she would no doubt be expected to wear a uniform when she was on duty.

That of course did not prevent her to try to fit some articles of clothing such as one of her best dresses (which by now was tarnished in some places, and was unraveling at some of the seams) as well as her mother's light rose colored dress. She knew the latter article was not practicable to bring, for when would she wear it? It was too fancy to wear it on her off days and she had no plans to attend any functions. Regardless, she decided to pack it in her small worn carpetbag because it somehow brought her comfort. If she cleared her mind enough and concentrated she could smell the faint scent of her mother's perfume and to Ella that brought her security and confidence. It made her not fear what the future might have in store for her.

 _"_ _Ella, haven't you finished packing?"_

Hurrying to finish her task, she clasped the bag shut just as Lady Tremaine walked in, her nose turned towards the ceiling as if an unwelcoming scent lingered in this part of the house, or better yet, as if Ella was in part of this house.

Which she was.

"Are you done?" the woman asked as she pursed her lips, her eyes glancing towards her step daughter who was standing across the room. Lady Tremaine than glanced towards the carpetbag which laid on what she supposed was where Ella slept. With a silent scoff she then turned to focus on Ella who was nodding silently.

"Then come along." The heiress of the estate said sharply as she turned on her heel, making her skirts flow rather delicately as she hurried towards the entrance hall. With a small turn, Ella did her best to remember every detail that the room held. Ignoring the lump in her throat that started to form she closed her eyes, trying to remember the feeling she felt as she stood in the house. Her home.

 _"_ _Ella!"_ Drizella shrieked.

Opening her eyes Ella let her feet lead her down the stairs from her attic and to the entrance hall where Madam was standing with an amused Drizella and a grinning Anastasia. Stalling the best as she could so she could drink up the details of the house, she descended the stairs as slowly as she could. She tried her best to remember the wallpaper and the certain places where it had faded due to the sunlight that would enter the house. She tried to remember the paintings that her father had purchased for her mother when he was gone on his journeys. She tried to remember the furniture-the beautifully carved grandfather clock and the polished legs of the beautifully detailed sofa bed her mother so loved lying on during the afternoons.

Trying to push those memories out of her mind's grasp she reached the bottom of the stairs with her head held high. She tried to convince herself she would at least possess some pride when she went to the Royal Palace even though the circumstances were rather painful. As Ella was escorted out of the house it occurred to her she had no idea how she would travel to her new life.

With a rather sickening smile Anastasia clapped her hands, clearly enjoying this little show, as she suggested, "You could walk there."

"Oh hush Anastasia. That's several miles." Lady Tremaine stated looking towards Ella with some kind of mock sympathy, "No, you'll take Mayor-"

"Major." Ella quickly corrected, relief filling her as she realized she would at least have a friend accompanying her along the way towards her new life. As she noticed the woman send her an irritated look, Ella held her tongue. She didn't want to make her step mother any more displeased, and she especially didn't want Madam to change her mind and prevent Ella taking her dappled gray.

"And just before you arrive to the Palace you will sell that animal." Madam spoke as she wrinkled her nose in a sign of disgust. Ella's heart sunk. She knew the woman's kindness was too good to be true.

Regardless, Ella refused to go down with a fight. She couldn't lose Major. He was her companion ever since she could remember. He was a gift from her father. Doing her best to keep her spirits high she spoke, "Oh, no. I'm sure there's room at the Royal Palace for him. I suspect he'll find good company in the stables."

"Nonsense. The Royal Palace is not a place for things like him. You _will_ sell him Ella." The heiress of the estate then paused before continuing, "And then you will send the money back home. I daresay Anastasia and Drizella need new parasols. Anastasia dropped hers in the mud when we went to town last time, and Drizella managed to get a hole in hers somehow."

Ella tried to speak, tears starting to form in her eyes, "But-"

 _"_ _Do I make myself clear?"_ Her step mother spoke very quietly. A deathly silence filled the air and Ella did her best to compose herself. Biting on the inside of her cheek she managed a stiff nod as pain filled her heart. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't.

"Then go." The woman spoke as Drizella snorted with laughter. Anastasia sarcastically wished her goodbye as Ella walked down the couple of steps and towards the small paddock where her dear dappled gray friend was waiting. Cheeks burning from embarrassment she did her best to ignore the shrieks of laughter that came from the entrance of the house. Mounting him swiftly and carefully balancing her carpetbag, she trotted down the path. She dared to take one more look at her the house she had grown up in, and with a heavy heart she urged Major on and began her journey towards the Royal Palace.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, but the one thought that governed her mind for the most part was Lady Tremaine's words. Ella couldn't bear it if she had to part with her dear sweet horse but what choice did she have? She was expected to send the money from his sale back to the estate. A small ray of hope filled her heart as she thought of the possibility of asking if Major could be stabled there, but once again, Lady Tremaine's words filled her thoughts. Ella doubted Major would be allowed to stay-he was by no means a royal steed and she was by no means a friend of the Royal family.

A gentle nicker drew her from her thoughts and she managed to stifle a small cry of her throat. Wanting to take as much time as she could before she had to ultimately part ways with Major, she slowed him down to an easy slow trot. She was still expected at the Royal Palace at a certain time she was sure, and she didn't want to think of the repercussions she would face if she didn't show up at the designated time.

Her thoughts wandered towards the castle as she journeyed to it as well. She wondered what her life would be like and the people she would meet. Certainly there would have to be some kindred spirit that she would meet while she stayed there.

With a small gasp she then remembered Mr. Kit. Hope swelled in her as she remembered their conversation. He was an apprentice at the Royal Palace, and from what he wore he was no lowly apprentice. Perhaps she could enlist his help and he could somehow manage to get Major admitted to the stables. The thought comforted her but at the same time she realized it was a rather big favor of her to ask. She hardly knew the man. Such a thought made her a bit queasy as she trotted around a bend in the road.

Instead, she did her best to form a list of what she did know of Mr. Kit. Ella knew that he was kind hearted, good natured, full of laughter but at the same time serious-yes, that made her a bit more confident that she indeed knew Mr. Kit. With a small smile she continued her journey silently praying that there would be a way to save her life long companion.

As she neared the stately wrought iron gates her heart hammered against her chest. She had disobeyed Lady Tremaine and still possessed Major but Ella would never be able to live with herself if she let him go. She had to try to keep him-it was the very least she could do.

"Whoa! Who are you Miss?" A voice cried out. Ella glanced to see a rather muscular man swathed in armor standing on the other side of the gates. Ella managed to muter up a genuine smile as she halted Major, "A friend I assure you."

"A friend?" the man asked looking rather suspicious towards her.

Dismounting Major gracefully and setting her carpetbag on the ground, she neared the gates with a small smile still apparent on her lips, "Yes. I begin working at the Palace today. I'm Ella." She watched as his posture relaxed slightly as he signaled with a wave towards his companion (who Ella only noticed). As they conversed Ella turned her attention towards Major, patting his neck gently before running her fingers through his mane.

Untangling any knots she then glanced at the two men who seemed to be nodding in agreement, "Everything seems to be in order Miss Ella." And with that, the gates opened slowly. Ella watched in amazement briefly before the guard urged her to enter. Ella quickly obliged as did Major. She turned to watch the gates close with a defiant noise that told her she was safe from the outside world, and that she in turn was now a part of the Royal Palace.

"Follow the path until you reach the Palace itself. You'll see a little narrow path towards the right side of the Palace, follow that as it leads to the back. You'll then be directed from there." The guard directed.

Ella smiled, "Thank you Mister…"

"Thaddeus." The guard supplied. He then glanced towards Major, "As for your steed…I am reluctant to say that-"

"Oh no, please Mr. Thaddeus, do let him stay." Ella cried out as she flung her arms around Major's neck for dear life. The guard hesitated, looking rather genuinely sympathetic which bewildered her somewhat. She had only met him only a moment ago, and yet he seemed rather disappointed for her.

"It's not up to us Miss. There just isn't simply enough room at the Stables. There is usually full capacity." His partner seemed to chime in as he joined the two.

 _"_ _Usually."_ Ella stressed, "So there could potentially be an empty stall?"

The two men exchanged glances. Finally, Thaddeus spoke rather awkwardly as he glanced behind him as if he shouldn't be saying what he was about to tell Ella, "Tell you what Miss. You go and make your way up towards the Palace and see what they have to say about it." He said this as he glanced towards Major who nickered gently.

"Thank you." Ella whispered, her heart feeling lighter. Mounting her horse she continued along the wide path trying to eagerly soak up everything around her. Everything was beautiful and she was amazed by such beauty. As she trotted around the bend her breath hitched in her throat as she came to see the Palace. She was absolutely sure that she had never seen anything so purely beautiful ever in her life. Awestruck she managed to continue her way towards the Palace.

To think that from now on she would be working here…

She couldn't even wrap her mind around the thought. With a shake of her head she neared the Palace's front steps and then detoured towards the right where she had noticed the small narrow path Thaddeus had told her of. Dismounting at this point she then carefully led Major along the path, her carpetbag still grasped in her hand.

The path itself wound this way and that, and at certain parts was rather steep (Ella stumbled at one particular spot) but finally came into a clear view of what looked like a courtyard-or actually Ella didn't know what it exactly was. There was a rather large collection of clotheslines that hung in the air as well as articles of clothing. People were scurrying this way and that as one particularly stout woman came striding into view. Ella approached her tentatively, not sure what to do. Glancing towards Ella for only a moment the woman then gestured for her to follow her, "Are you Ella?"

Ella nodded, a little bit surprised the woman already knew her name but didn't comment. The woman tucked a small piece of graying hair behind her ear as she smiled kindly (though it seemed rather strained), "I'm Mrs. Abel, second housekeeper of this estate. I believe you've been assigned under Mrs. Pryor. She's one of the cooks." With a pause she carried on, "As for you horse, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but-"

"Oh please Mrs. Abel, are you sure there isn't any room?" Ella asked desperately. Major nickered, tossing his head up slightly. Ella gave him a small pat while Mrs. Abel remained silent as if she was truly thinking something over.

With a sigh Mrs. Abel shook her head. "I believe there isn't a free spot to spare, but if you're quite set then I suppose you could visit the stables. I'm sure Mr. Haughley wouldn't mind if you took a quick look." Glancing over her shoulder Mrs. Abel then sighed, "Unfortunately I don't quite exactly have the time to escort you. Could you-ah Mr. Igham! Perfect timing you have."

Ella turned to glance behind her, watching with delight as the familiar figure strove towards them with full blown confidence. She smiled as he looked at her with a welcoming gaze, "Miss Ella, how fortunate I am to see you again so soon."

Mrs. Abel cleared her throat, glancing between the two before she then managed to get her point across, "Mr. Ingham, would you be so kind as to show Ella the stables? Make a thorough inspection if you will."

With a small nod Ingham led the way as Ella followed with a rather cheerful Major in tow. She had left her carpetbag in Mrs. Abel's care who promised she would put it in Ella's new quarters after she assured the girl that it would be quite safe and untouched there.

The two traveled in comfortable silence, Ingham pausing ever so often to point out a particular type of tree or plant that she had never laid eyes upon. She welcomed this new information and did her best to remember the names of the plants. As they walked back up the path she had come from he then glanced at her, "I'm surprised you haven't asked of him yet Miss Ella."

Ella looked at him with a small smile forming on her lips, "I beg your pardon? Are you talking about Mr. Kit?" She asked this as they took a small detour from the path and eventually came into view of the stables which was kept in meticulous shape. She tried not to seem surprised by the building which gleamed in the sunlight, but she knew Ingham noticed her rather dazed expression. With a small gesture, he ushered her into the immaculate stables with Major in tow.

"I'm sure I saw an empty stall." Ingham muttered out loud as he peered along the aisle of stalls that seemed to be full of well-fed horses with glossy coats.

"The last stall."

Both Ingham and herself turned to see a figure walking rather slowly down the aisle that they had just walked down. Ella couldn't help but smile as the figure walked towards them and eventually stopped right in front of her. Ella couldn't help but stare. Even though she had just seen him only yesterday and she still didn't know him as well as one should, Ella couldn't help but be filled with relief and comfort when realized she knew at least one person here at her new home.

And he stared as well. He knew it wasn't polite to stare but he didn't care at this point. Finally forcing his eyes off of hers he glanced at Ingham who seemed all too amused at the situation, "Ingham, I believe the last stall is empty. Please take Ella's horse there and make sure he is comfortable in his new home."

"I believe that is your own horse's stall, Kit." Ingham stated with a wry smile.

Ella watched as Kit shook his head, "Not anymore. I am sure Lestat will find great comfort in the pasture. He seems to love the outdoors more than his own stall."

"You are too kind." Ella said, happiness flooding her as she watched Ingham lead Major away. Her eyes shone with gratitude as she smiled at him, "I don't know how I can repay you."

"Think nothing of it. I insist." He said as they began walking down the corridor, occasionally stopping so Ella could greet a curious horse. Kit couldn't help but smile as he watched her murmur a greeting to Brisbane, a sweet tempered chestnut. Slipping his hand into one of his breeches pockets' he managed to draw up a sugar cube. "Horses seem to like you very much." He commented as he offered a sugar cube to Ella, who took it gently. Offering the small treat with her palm, Kit watched somewhat fascinated as Brisbane ate it in a matter of seconds.

"Animals are wonderful company." Ella replied as she said a simple goodbye to Brisbane. They then continued their walk.

Kit turned slightly as they ventured, "Indeed. I was just about to go for a ride. Perhaps you would be feel so inclined to join me?" He asked this of her trying to come across as calm and collected, yet inside he felt himself feeling quite nervous. He didn't know how he would recover if she did accept his offer.

As they made their way out of the stables Ella halted, glancing at the path that led to the back of the castle, "Perhaps another time Mr. Kit. I would hate to impose on Mrs. Abel's kindness." She then glanced towards him, "And I would rather hate myself if you got into trouble yourself. I'm sure the life of an apprentice is quite busy."

And for some reason, instead of the dreaded sadness he was sure he would feel if she declined, a warmth filled him instead. He welcomed the fact that perhaps, even though it was rather small, she cared for him-for his well-being. Straightening up he gave a small nod, "Of course. Some other time, then?"

He refused letting her slip away from his grasp. They had only met a day ago but something had struck him during their first meeting and he was determined that he would see her again-even if that meant sneaking from the officials and his duties. He knew disregarding his duties was quite unbecoming and under normal circumstances he would never think of doing such a thing, but somehow now he didn't find it in himself to care. If abandoning his duties for a day meant spending time with this young maiden, then so be it.

"I would be delighted." She responded with an easy smile. With a small curtsey and a quick farewell, she hurried towards the path. Kit felt himself grinning as he watched her disappear around the bend.

After a moment he began walking back to the castle. Usually he would ponder which route would be the best to take so he wouldn't be caught by an officials or guards but this time his thoughts were focused on one thing:

Ella.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the enormous support all of you have shown me! It's incredible! I apologize for the very long delay. Hopefully such a long break from writing will never occur again. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

Ella smoothly transitioned and settled into her new life without any issues.

Learning quickly, she found herself settling in a comfortable routine. Arising before dawn to start on the morning meal was what started her day. This was the trickiest meal of all not because it was somewhat difficult for her to wake up fresh faced, but because the first meal of the day consisted of a variety of dishes including a rather delicious smelling quiche, fresh fruit drizzled with a sweet cinnamon syrup, and to Ella's dismay, a paper thin delicacy called a crepe.

The maiden liked to think that she caught on quickly when it came to new aspects, but no matter how many times she tried to plate a perfectly golden crepe, she always managed to tear a hole in it during the process. Regardless of her failed attempts, Ella's enthusiasm never waned. Instead, the petite young woman put her body and soul into her work, and found great pride in completing the duties expected of her. She cheerfully conversed with her fellow peers during the preparation for the mid-day meal amongst the clatter of pots and silverware, and passionately asked questions about the recipes that were used during the production of cooking the evening meal. Ella even found herself humming for time to time as she washed the unsettlingly large amount of cutlery in the late hours of the night.

Between preparing three boastful meals (and occasionally a plate of finger sandwiches and tea when a guest or diplomat showed), scrubbing what seemed like an endless collection of pots and pans, polishing silver until she could sharply see her own reflection, hauling the firewood from outside and tending to the rather extensive garden that was out back, Ella was quite busy. So busy in fact that the days seemed to meld together and before she knew it had been two weeks since she first arrived.

The thought that Ella had already been at the Royal Palace for two weeks made her think for a moment about the manor, Lady Tremaine and her stepsisters as she peeled potatoes one morning in the kitchen. But the thought left as quickly as it came, evaporating from her mind, as a rather disgruntled Mrs. Pryor grumbled directions at her.

Of course a long workday did not mean she had no time to herself. When she was granted a spare ten minutes or so, she would often hurry down to the stables and spend her time with Major. Well-fed and possessing a glossy coat, he too seemed content with his new surroundings. She often would draw up a nearby upturned bucket, and perch herself on top of it as she told her dear four legged friend about what was going on in the kitchen.

However her time spent with Major did have some disadvantages. Due to her frequently spending free time in the stables, she failed to make any strong friendships with her fellow staff members. She was certainly likeable-but solid relationships with the people around her didn't exist, leaving her lonely at certain points in day.

For example, lunch.

Mrs. Pryor allowed her to a have half an hour break for Ella to replenish her strength and hunger. (Ella though this was quite generous of Mrs. Pryor since there always seemed like there was another pan to scrub or dish to whip up.) And while others may have speedily taken the opportunity to find their associates and share stories of what was going on in the castle, Ella usually took two apples (one of herself and one of Major) and headed to the stables-her haven.

It was during one of these breaks Kit found Ella hurrying down the rather narrow path. He paused briefly, mesmerized by the sight of her. The quick glimpses of sunlight that flitted through the trees made her hair seem to take on what could only be described as an angelic appearance. Indeed, it seemed as if a halo was formed around the crown of her head as she kept her eyes towards the ground to spot any tree roots that might cause her to stumble.

And then, as if sensing there was a presence near, Ella glanced up as she slowed her pace. Her lips widened easily into a gentle smile as she ultimately stopped in front of him, only perhaps a yard away. All of a sudden the young man found himself nervous, as if he was some small school boy who had a crush on a fellow classmate. He swallowed not sure what to say.

"Mr. Kit." Ella happily greeted, her eyes lighting up some as she clasped her hands in front of her as a sign that she truly was pleased of his appearance. Her smile never waned as she continued to speak, "I'm glad to see you're well."

"Are you going to the stables?" he asked somewhat abruptly. He meant no offense by it, in fact rather the opposite. It had sprung from his lips without his permission due to the fact that his nerves were getting the best of him. It was an alarming thought of what this maiden who he had only met weeks ago did to him.

She lowered her voice considerably as if she was confiding in him as she nodded, "Yes. Major rather likes his afternoon treat."

It was then when Kit noticed Ella had withdrew a pair of two blushing apples from her apron's pocket for a moment before tucking them securely back. He smiled pleasantly at her, "I was wondering if you would be so inclined as to have the afternoon meal with me. There's a place I would like to show you."

Curiosity took a hold of her. Chewing on the inside of her cheek she debated: she supposed she could visit Major during one of her other breaks. It was with that thought Ella allowed herself to nod in confirmation.

His smile widened, his white teeth gleaming in the rays of sunlight that managed to pass through the branches of the trees that bordered the path. He then reached out and gently grasped her wrist, "Come on then."

"He's like a child." Ella thought to herself as they hurried along the path, "A small little boy who finds delight in the smallest things."

He turned his head, his blue eyes sparkling, as they took a small detour and entered a courtyard of some sort. She glanced around, taking in the overgrown vines that threatened to conquer the stone walls and the beautifully carved statues, "I've never shown this to anyone."

Ella's stomach fluttered at the thought that he trusted her to keep a secret-to keep one of his secrets. What could he possibly want to show her?

He slowed his pace gradually to a stop, the noise of their excited breaths filling the space around them. He turned to her, eyes afire with some emotion. Ella couldn't classify it and it made her even more curious about where they were exactly heading to.

Instead of continuing their journey however, he turned his attentions to a rather large portion of the stone wall before them. The young maiden found herself wincing slightly as Kit searched the wall, his hands immersed in the thicket of vines, "Mr. Kit isn't there-"

"No thorns," Kit assured her, "It's Hedera helix. If it was Smilax it would be a different story."

Out of the corner of corner of his eye he saw Ella's rigid shoulders become slightly relaxed and he smiled to himself. She cared. Even if it was only a small amount, she still cared for his well-being. And somehow that warmed his entire being against the slightly chill breeze that rushed past the pair. It was then when he felt the pads of his fingertips brush across cool metal.

He had found it.

Wasting no time, he hastily opened the door which creaked warily. He looked over his shoulder to see Ella's eyes widen in amazement. With a sweeping gesture he directed her to enter with himself following close behind.

Silence swept in the area as Ella took timid steps deeper and deeper into his secret place. He did his best to fake a collected appearance, but his heart gave away how nervous he actually was. Thump. Thump. Thump. He had never shown anyone his hideaway but something had struck him-had inspired him to show her, Ella, this safe haven.

But what if she didn't like it? What if she thought it was foolish of him? That it was childish of him to have such a place?

A part of him wanted to believe that she would take delight in this secret destination of his. But a part of him still doubted. And the young prince acknowledged that Ella was good and kind at heart. In short, that even if she did not find comfort and contentment in this place, she would still pretend to. Kit didn't know what would be worse: her disapproval that he had such a place or her fake approval that she did like his hideaway.

His thoughts and worries were shattered as she clasped her hands and gave a small graceful twirl, her skirts delicately swirling around her ankles, "A secret garden!" She then looked over at Kit, her eyes sparkling as brilliantly as stars in the night sky, "It's marvelous."

He found himself beaming, relief washing over him, "You should see it in Spring. The Hellebores and Lilacs came in beautifully last year. Though Summer Snowflakes are one of my favorites." He paused for a moment (after all he had quickly listed all of this rather quickly), glancing at the girl-no, the lady beside him who looked rather troubled.

It startled him, "Ella, have I offended you in some way?"

"Oh!" the maiden said, shaking her head frantically, "Why not at all, Mr. Kit! Back at home my mother kept a small garden that consisted of tulips-they were her favorite flower. She loved how cheerful they looked. The rest of the garden was made up of wildflowers. So I suppose my knowledge of flowers is…quite lacking." She said all of this as if she was embarrassed. In fact, Kit noticed how a shade of red had sprung upon her cheeks as she admitted this all to him.

Kit pondered the best way to address this. She was clearly embarrassed though she had no reason to be so, and somehow that made Kit feel ashamed of himself. Not wanting to take too much time to form a response he cleared his throat, "You'll have to see them when they come in this Spring." He then met her eyes and asked, "And tulips…what do they look like? I'm afraid that I've never seen one in my life. Nor have I seen wildflowers."

She brightened a little at his words and answered shyly, "They can be up to three feet high or so and come in a variety of colors."

"Perhaps we can plant some here." Kit suggested, already making a mental note to go to the library after and do some reading on tulips, and any other flowers he thought Ella would take a liking to. He never was truly interested in flowers, so his knowledge of plants was unusually sparse for someone of his class, but now he supposed he had a reason to become knowledgeable. He wondered if Ella would appreciate books on the matter as well.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her, drawn out of his thoughts. His companion smiled and nodded pleasantly but then faltered. Ella glanced upwards to the sky and then took a few steps towards the garden's entrance, "Actually Mr. Kit, I think I should be back at the kitchens."

He suppressed a sigh. They had already spent their time.

"How are the kitchens treating you?" he asked as he followed her to escort her back to the path she was familiar with. He had wondered many times a day how Ella was faring and if she missed her family-and if in turn her family missed her.

"Better than I most likely deserve." She replied, using the answer he had given her not too long ago in the woods. Yes, humor apparent in her eyes.

He smiled easily, charmed by the young maiden, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you Mr. Kit for showing me your secret garden." Ella whispered to him as they reached the path that led back to the kitchens. Both of them slowed their pace to a complete stop though it looked like Ella was itching to get back to her employer.

"Tomorrow?" Kit asked.

The fair maiden smiled as she turned to trot down the path, "Yes, tomorrow."

Nothing more had to be said.

* * *

 **Note: Thoughts? Feedback? Review?**

Much love,

 _The Painted Green Door_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Oh goodness, that was such a ridiculously long break that I took. Please bear with me and see the longer author's note at the end of this (rather short) chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

"Why, it isn't dangerous at all. It's quite a safe sport, people have been doing such thing for ages." Kit exclaimed as he bit into his blushing apple, the sweetness filling his mouth instantly. He watched as she nervously took small bites of her own gorgeously red apple, the cogs in her mind obviously working, turning quickly, as she thought about what he had just told her.

Chewing with some hesitation, her eyes were filled with skepticism but she said nothing in response. Instead, she turned her attention to the small feast before her, busying herself with cutting cheese and slicing the fresh baked bread. Kit watched in silence for a few moments, trying to figure out what was the best way to go about this was. She clearly did not approve of fencing-perhaps it was the supposed danger of it all, or perhaps it was just the idea in general.

He was rather uncomfortable at the idea of having Ella upset, or even mad at him. It was a rather disconcerting thought and made him feel at unease. He rifled through his mind, trying to find a way to appease her without giving up his own stance on the sport. Turning his half eaten apple over in his hands, he spoke slowly:

"It's a sport for the agile, strength hardly matters in the end. You must outwit your opponent-like chess almost, if you will." Kit explained before taking another generous bite of his piece of fruit. He watched as her tense frame relaxed slightly, only ever so slightly, before she offered him a slice of cheese and bread with a generous layer of apple cider butter with it.

As he took the portions from Ella and chewed the still warm slice of bread in silence his thoughts led him to wonder if Ella played chess, and if she did, if she was any good at the game. He of course realized it was a foolish thought to wonder. She was obviously an intelligent young woman, strong willed and passionate. Even if she did not know the game, he had the greatest feeling that she would probably learn quickly and be a worthy opponent to any challenger.

He smiled softly at his evaluation, the corner of his lips tugging upwards.

"Doesn't it hurt though?" she asked, avoiding his gaze by looking towards the grass and then at the towering branches above them. He too glanced upwards towards the rather brilliantly blue shade that covered the sky at present. The delicate branches of the hearty tree that they were currently sitting at the base of swayed only a degree or so from the gentle gust of wind that occurred every so often.

The young man was silent for a moment, thoughts churning inside his head. After a moment he leaned back, allowing the thick base of the tree's trunk to support his weight as he glanced at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun, "Fencing is something that cannot be explained rather well-why, the bouts only last mere seconds sometimes. It would be better if you spectated yourself."

He was met with silence, which made him rather unsure of where he stood, and decided it would be best for the time being to let the subject go. Glancing at her, Kit looked at her in wonder and amazement. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes bright and yet distant-clearly lost in her own world. The young prince desired to know what she was thinking-what thoughts were dancing delicately through her mind. To think that perhaps one day he would be able to be let into her world! To perhaps be a confidant!

He reminded himself to be patient, and to be sensible. It occurred to him that the most precious things took time-to cultivate, to grow, and to bloom. But as he focused back on the young maiden beside him, he felt his heartbeat quicken. Her eyelashes fluttered as she studied her own half eaten apple for a moment before standing up, the apple clutched in the palm of her right hand, "I should return back."

Kit nodded, his stomach feeling rather unwell. Was Ella upset at him? Would she not speak to him, or have lunch with him again? Was this perhaps their first fight? A wave of nausea overcame him and his heart sank. He detested to think that they were going to part ways in such a manner.

"Good day, Mr. Kit," she murmured before hurrying away.

"Wait, Ella!" he exclaimed, his fingers clasping around her small wrist. Her half eaten apple tumbled to the ground as she looked back in amazement or awe (or perhaps it was just alarm-Kit could not tell). He panicked at the thought that she would perhaps hold a grudge against him if did not deal with this current conflict. Registering that he was currently restraining the maiden, he quickly dropped his hand to his side so quickly it was as if he had been burnt.

She looked at him expectantly and he swallowed, his palms suddenly growing sweaty, "Tomorrow is your day off, correct?"

Ella gave a small nod before adding, "Only for until the afternoon. I promised Mrs. Pryor that I would assist her in preparing the evening meal."

Kit licked his lips out of the sheer nervous feeling that shook his body, "Meet me here tomorrow morning." Realizing that it sounded rather demanding of him, as if she had no choice of the matter (while in reality Ella always had the choice to decline his advances), he hastily added a small "please."

She looked at him cautiously for a moment before nodding. She then smiled only so slightly-the corner of her lips tugging upwards, "I will. But now I really must be going or I'll be late."

He let out a small sigh of relief as he watched he figure depart from the garden.

* * *

A light drizzle of rain set in the early hours of the morning which was to be suspected since the kingdom had been unusually blessed with a long term of sunny days. It was the type of rain that was light enough to inflict no harm in those caught in it, but heavy enough that a warm thick cloak would protect the wearer from the cold droplets that fell from the sky.

Ella in this case rose from her bed, stretching her limbs as she peered out of the small window in her room. Her spirit was only impaired a little by the turn of weather, but she quickly reminded herself that rain was needed for the farmers who depended on it, and the plants that needed it.

With this satisfying thought, the young maiden quickly got dressed, excited but mostly curious about why Kit wanted to meet her. As she thought, her mind churning with ideas of what Kit was planning (or perhaps he had assumed that they would meet as usual to talk in his secret garden) another figure was also preparing for the day.

* * *

Kit was never an ardent fan of mornings, but this particular morning made him grin as he awoke. The thought of spending the day with Ella made him scramble out of bed before the servants dutifully made their morning rounds around the palace to wake such residents, such as himself, up.

When he noticed the rain that was hitting his bedroom's windows, his smiled widened. He silently thanked the heavens for such good luck, and wondered only momentarily what he had ever did to deserve the weather to be on his side.

Usually a valet or male servant would knock and enter at this time to assist him in dressing for the day, but Kit preferred to do such simple tasks independently and had sent notice he had no need for assistance the night before.

What should have been a simple task turned quickly complicated as he was unsure of what to wear. He did not want to arouse suspicion, yet at the same time all of his clothes suggested excellent workmanship in the stitches and details of his clothing articles. At the same time, Kit was conscious of his looks and how he presented himself. He wanted to impress Ella, and wanted to look his best in front of her. With this particular dilemma, Kit grew somewhat frustrated, for he wished he had some simpler clothes.

Sighing, he poured some water in the basin near his bedside, and splashed the cool water on his face.

"You looked troubled, my prince," an amused voice said. Kit looked in the mirror towards the door to see Ingham in good spirits.

"Rightly so, Ingham," Kit spoke, his voice muffled as he patted his face dry with a towel, "It seems I have nothing to wear for today's outing that will not raise suspicion." He paused for a moment as wiped his hands with the towel, "At least today the weather is on my side. The rain will allow me to wear a cloak without anyone become suspicious of me, but I hoped to have worn some less…princely…clothes."

He grimaced at his own words, conflict bubbling up inside of him. The young prince realized he should not be ashamed of his lineage, after all, at some point he was expected to ascend to the throne. Yet he wished that time would have allowed him to protect his status from Ella for a little longer. He wanted to spend time with her as just Kit. She was refreshing, a fresh of breath air to his usual life which was full of restrictions and overbearing advisees.

"Ah yes, I expected that would be a problem," Ingham stated before revealing behind his back a pair of tan trousers, a white cotton shirt, and a worn plain (but comfortable looking) navy blue cloak. Kit found himself becoming rather giddy, as if he was again a child on Christmas. He bounded over to Ingham in only a few steps, and slapped him jovially on the back.

"What a good man you are!" Kit exclaimed as Ingham only laughed.

Ingham face then became peculiarly serious though he still had a glint of humor in his eyes, "I stole these from the male servants' dormitory, so please do get these clothes back to me as quickly as possible. I'd hate to hear an awful rumor that some poor lad is missing their clothes."

Little did Ingham or Kit know that a certain lad named Peter Williams awoke that morning searching frantically for the clothes he had left outside his door due to his understanding that Mrs. Barlow, one of the laundresses, would wash his clothes and set them outside his door that morning.

* * *

Offering a reassuring smile to Ella seemed to steel herself, taking his hand. Her fingers brushed against the palm of his hand, sending a warm tingling feeling through his veins. His heart quickened for a few beats, the sparkle in his blue eyes intensifying as he drank in her raw beauty. They then made their way down the path, the trees offering some form of shelter from the insistent rain.

Ella found herself surprised as he took in his attire. This morning he was dressed in rather plainer clothes compared to the type of attire she found him in during their first meeting that occurred in the woods. His navy cloak shielded him, but Ella caught glimpses of his tan trousers and plain white shirt. Yet even with such simple clothes, Ella thought that Kit still looked as handsome as ever. The blonde blushed at the thought and attempted to change such thoughts by inquiring where they were going.

Kit looked at her with a mischievous grin, "I am officially kidnapping you Ella until the afternoon."

* * *

 **Note:** I hope you lads and lassies enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I haven't lost my writing skills or style. Now that exams are finally over and university is over for the time being, I will definitely have more time that I can direct towards writing.

I would like to **thank you all for your continuous support.** When I was in university staying up in the wee hours of the morning and got the occasional notification that someone followed, favorited, or reviewed this story, it warmed my heart. All of your support has motivated me and inspired me to continue this story, and **I am so grateful.** With that said, I hope to respond to all of your reviews on the last chapter as soon as possible, because I really am thankful and enjoy reading your thoughts and opinions. They really make my day and bring a smile to my face. I am trying to incorporate some of your suggestions in the story!

I know I probably don't deserve it because it's been such a long time since my last update (was that in 2016? Yikes.) but maybe **leave some love and review?**

Ever thankful,

 _The Painted Green Door_


End file.
